


Thanksgiving weekend

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Gen, Thanksgiving, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sasuke is making good on his promise to come for Thanksgiving and he gets the front row seat to see how Naruto deals with his situation and Naruto... he would rather be anywhere but home but he does not exactly have a choice in the matter.





	

Sasuke had cleared the entire week’s schedule so that he could do this. He had been asked at least four times whether he was sure when they had met up at the airport. He had watched his best friend take a deep calming breath when they got on the plane and when his friend hugged his bodyguard/secretary whatever the fuck Mimi’s official job was goodbye, Sasuke knew he was doing the right thing.

It was his first time actually celebrating the holiday. He had heard about it, he had known when it was but he had grown up in Japan and while Naruto was half, splitting his time here and there, Sasuke was 100% Japanese and then some.

But a few months before his world had shattered, the one to show him what he needed, the one to hold him up and have his back had been Naruto. The one without doubts and judgement had been Naruto so of course he was going to go, he had already figured out going home to his parents was harder than Naruto let on.

“You sure about this?” Naruto asked and his hands on the wheel tightened. Sasuke rolled his eyes and slumped down further in his seat. He was looking forward to food and a break. “Sasuke, Mum will be happy to see you. It will make her day you know how much she loves you.” Naruto chuckled. “But you know with my reputation and my jokes they really might think this is more than what it is.”

“I don’t care.” Sasuke yawned. Naruto looked up from the road to meet his eyes and Sasuke smiled. “Let me be here for you, you’ve been here for me. I don’t think I would have made it out properly after Itachi’s wedding as it is I just can’t.” His voice cracked. “I can’t be in that house anymore, I don’t want to. You’re going back. Let me be by your side.”

“God Sasuke.” Naruto sounded a bit choked up. “Keep talking like that and the girls and Mimi are never going to let you escape.” He chuckled.

“Girls?” Sasuke frowned. “I only now met Mimi.”

“Yeah my base in the US is a little different.” Naruto chuckled. “Eventually you’ll see the set up but don’t worry about it now.” The truck rolled from the dirt road. “And Mimi’s a no no for conversation unless she’s calling to pick me up for business. Mum hates her, Rin too.”

“I knew it was bad.” Sasuke muttered. “But it is really going to be bad isn’t it.”

“I can bullshit my way through a weekend.” Naruto shrugged. “But if I was alone I would have hightailed it out of there by Sunday morning.” He glanced at Sasuke. “This is the first time since my teens that I’m staying for the whole weekend and until we leave Monday they won’t believe it themselves.”

“They are going to jump to the wrong conclusions.”

“Mum is going to tell your mom.” Naruto hummed as he made a turn. “Honestly I don’t miss this house at all.”

“What’s wrong with the country?” Sasuke looked out his window. “Privacy.”

“Also far away from everything important, like fast food.” Naruto muttered. “I’m glad we only come here for stupid holidays or vacations.”

“You really hate this place don’t you.”

“I hate what I’m going to have to endure.” Naruto said softly. “I know how much I can handle Sasuke. Don’t worry about that but it doesn’t change that this is going to be heaven and hell. On one hand I’ll be floating.” He said bitterly as the lemon house came into view. “On the other hand I’ll be suffering and scared.” He said softly. “I love them but it is does not change that it is a lion’s den.

X

Until the truck pulled up, Obito had been doubting that Naruto would turn up. when he saw the pale familiar figure hop out the truck with him and pull out an overnight bag Obito had frozen where he stood at the window.

Don’t get him wrong, he adored his little brother. From the moment Naruto had been born he had loved him, cared for him, beat up the bullies for him… good times. That did not change the fact that since Naruto had become an adult, getting him home, getting him to spend time with any of them was like pulling teeth.

And add onto that, the whole business with his other activities...

Obito was adopted, he, Kakashi and Rin they had all been adopted and as much as they loved Kushina and Minato they were grateful to them too, for turning them into family. They got a little protective of their little brother and their adoptive parents.

Which meant that with Naruto’s activities it was hard to turn a blind eye. Hell they had to step in because god knew what would happen. There had been that thing when Naruto turned eighteen that had scared the shit out of all of them. Naruto had disappeared although he used to do that from time to time but still, the police had gotten involved.

Obito had seen the videos of the event and he was not cool with having seeing what was basically his little brother’s sex tape but if Naruto was not bothered then he was not going to be.

Still it was a hit and miss with Naruto. He would go off the grid for weeks, only a trail of parties and scandals letting them know that he was alive just not talking to them. Obito had no idea why. This last time they had gone after him by coincidence. Itachi had been looking for Sasuke.

Sasuke had been missing for weeks, split after Itachi’s wedding. Obito had been crushed he had not been able to make it, with Naruto’s personality Obito had doubted he would go but Sasuke and Naruto were friends of a sort, always had been. They didn’t hate each other and considering Sasuke’s personality honestly that was more than good enough.

Tracking down Sasuke had been tough considering that it was Naruto they had focused on. When they had finally found him Naruto had looked resigned at seeing them but when he saw Itachi his face had went perfectly blank.

 _“Wait till he wakes up, he’s sleeping.”_ He had told Itachi without even looking at them again.

_“Where is he.”_

_“Passed out in one the bedrooms that only I or my people have access to. Like I said, he’s sleeping. He was busy.”_ Naruto glared. _“I’ll wake him up if you can’t wait.”_

_“That won’t be necessary.”_

_“Cute.”_ Naruto had sneered before a laughing redhead had plastered herself to his back. Rin had bristled. _“Not needed though.”_ Itachi had taken off for the upstairs bedrooms and Naruto had gone off to enjoy the party and had ignored them until Sasuke had appeared. Then he had ignored them again until the party had shut down. _“Happy now?”_ He had muttered before he dropped his empty glass on the floor the shards scattering.

Obito honesty worried and loved his little brother but with Naruto you never knew how things were going to go. As open as he was with his parties, his businesses and his actual privacy were a mystery. He liked his privacy on his terms.

Naruto bringing Sasuke for Thanksgiving when he had never done such a thing before? He had said he was bringing a date but it took seeing to believe it.

X

“We’ll be sharing.” Sasuke smiled at Obito and it took everything in Naruto not to laugh at Obito’s shell shocked face. Granted his room was big enough to share. He had redesigned the thing himself after all and put a bed that he liked in there. His mom got to whatever she wanted with the decorations but all Naruto wanted and needed was the bed.

“What he said, we’re rooming together.” Naruto hefted his suitcase in one hand and nudged Sasuke’s shoulder with the other. “Like collge dorms.”

“I never had to do that.” Sasuke muttered.

“You missed out.” Naruto pretended to leer. “Well in my first year the guy was like barely there. I saw his boyfriend more than him and I wasn’t exactly around much myself but my second roommate?” He continued as they went up the stairs to the fourth floor. “I wanted to marry him, so considerate. His childhood sweetheart was cute but if I had put in effort I’d be a married man.”

“Pff as if someone like that can hold you down.” Sasuke glanced at him and rolled his eyes. “You would have slowly went mad.”

“Ehh you’re right.” Naruto shrugged. Greg had been cute and organized and considerate and Naruto had liked that but he had been sixteen at the time and as much as he had craved that he had known he could not handle it for long. Not without spilling everything out of guilt and he had not wanted to see anyone’s look of disgust.

X

“Sasuke-chan!” His mother had flung herself on Sasuke the moment they entered the kitchen and Naruto wished he had been faster with his phone. Sasuke’s alarmed face was funny but Naruto would settle for the cute face he made when he hugged Kushina back.

His dad chuckled as he continued to stir whatever that was in the bowl that smelled spicy and Naruto felt his heart pound when he spotted Kakashi in the corner of the kitchen with the pies. His throat felt tight because seeing Kakashi was hard, had always been hard and it always would be.

And it was not just his feelings that made it hard, it was his past too. He forced himself to look back to Sasuke and smiled. It was hard but having his friend around made it easier, easier to think, to breathe. Sasuke was going through something similar.

Sasuke loved Itachi so much. Seeing him get married had brought all his walls down. Kakashi had not gotten married and for that Naruto was thankful for at least that much but being home would always be torture.

X

“Now that the end of the world is coming.” Naruto drawled and Rin flicked a pea at him. “Come on you know it is true, any plans?”

“I’m shifting some of my plans and policies.” Obito hummed. “Sasuke?”

“Pretending this country doesn’t exist for the next four years?” He mused bringing laughter from the table. “But no I’ve been thinking of making proper offices here and doing what I can, maybe rub elbows with some politicians.”

“We will be tightening down, no one is getting away with treating people less than human.” Rin growled. “We’ll be reviewing and recruiting.”

“I’m dumping as much as I can into charities and clinics, reach out programs, Planned parenthood. I’ve already changed my policies twice but I’m looking to hire more and give my workers more of a break. I’ve already added the day-care plan and the meal plan, been thinking of doing an apartment plan.” Naruto shrugged as he cut his chicken into smaller pieces. “Pour some more into therapy practices and keep touch with all those I know with programs.”

Sasuke had not known that. “That’s a lot.” That got him a cocky grin.

“Well gotta do what I can, not just the millionaire playboy.” Naruto winked. “Need to be making some friends over the next few months.” He snorted. “In case I get my citizenship yanked.” Kushina was the next to toss a pea. “What?”

“Let’s change the subject my head hurts enough.” Kushina grumbled. “Sasuke your first Thanksgiving!”

“It’s… interesting.” Naruto winked at him and Sasuke smiled. “Sorry for intruding but I insisted on being with Naruto.”

“Speaking of being with Naruto.” Rin murmured. “What’s the deal with your company?”

“Which one?” Naruto shrugged. “Which section.”

“Why did you buy a shipping company?”

“So I can figure how to lower their prices. My people are working on it.”

It sounded familiar. “Is this the contract you had contacted my people about? Something about designing some new trucks?” Sasuke eyed the pot of macaroni pie and wondered how to get more without looking greedy.

“I heard you had picked up some strange companies Sasuke.” A smooth pale hand easily retrieved the pot in question and placed it before him. Sasuke looked across from himself to meet Kakashi’s amused eyes. “So your people design vehicles too?”

“Newbies.” Sasuke dismissed. “But they are… interesting.” Naruto had been the one to open the world to him and one thing he had figured out was that the people drawn to Naruto were seriously intelligent and amazing.

Even the kids had ideas beyond his imagination. After Itachi’s wedding and the party Sasuke’s phone had blown up. he barely remembered enough but others had for him. He had met with person after person. He had redesigned his own business abandoning the rigid structure his family had and the rest of the country went for, and instead went for something more flexible and inclusive.

He still had offices but they were running almost independent now, he still had meetings but they were more check ups than anything else. It was all about new things, new ideas and staying in the public’s eyes. Businesswise at least, not exactly the friend and family type approach Naruto went with but maybe a godfather kind of feeling?

X

Sasuke watched the hesitation flicker over Naruto’s face before it cleared away and both men took the plates and dishes to the kitchen to wash up. Before he could make an excuse to join them Kushina was grabbing him and tugging him in the sitting room.

He could only offer up hope that Naruto was doing just fine.

X

“I didn’t think you would make it.” Kakashi said softly. Naruto swallowed before he started to scrape the scraps into the garbage.

“I promised I would bring a date.” He shrugged.

“You’re staying the whole weekend this time?”

“Yeah Sasuke and I took a week off.” Because god above knew he would need to recharge so he would not become a mess after this weekend was over.

“I’m glad, we don’t get to see you that often.” Naruto ducked away from Kakashi’s gaze while he handed over the plate. “We miss you.”

“I can’t be expected to hang around home and you guys forever.” Naruto released the plate and went to scrape off the next one. “We live different lives, we see different sights.”

“We’re still family.” Kakashi said softly over the sound of running water and the soft chink of the scrapped plates. “You think we don’t understand.”

“Kakashi.” His hands stilled. “I don’t think I want you to ever understand, I know the rest don’t approve I’m fine with it. I’m doing what I want because it makes me happy.” He said softly. “I’m not fit for a nine to five, I prefer to be more flexible. I’m better off looking everywhere for talent and making use of it to better us all.” He shook his head. “The scandals and who I’m seen with isn’t everything that I am. I work too, I have my own thing going.”

“We worry.”

“I don’t see why you do.” Naruto sighed. “I came as promised, can’t that be enough?”

“I guess it will have to be.” Kakashi hummed. “Sasuke looks happy.”

Not really but he was getting there. “Yeah I know.” Naruto smiled. “He’s found what works for him, got from under old Fugaku’s thumb.” And Itachi’s shadow, not to mention he didn’t have to see his brother’s wife every single day and feel choked with jealousy. “He’s stretching his wings for a bit.”

“And you’re helping?”

“Well I do know about soaring away from the nest.” Naruto laughed softly as he handed over the plate. He was startled by the way Kakashi caught his retreating hand in his. “What?”

“…nothing.” Kakashi released him with a sigh. “But you look happy too Naruto, Kush- Mom made plenty of our favourites.”

“I’m still going to sneak some cup ramen when she’s asleep.” Naruto sighed. “But that’s good to know.”

“I thought you would appreciate it. The blueberry pie and the apple pie were baked by me…” Kakashi trailed off. “You always did like them.”

“Yeah.” His heart clenched painfully in his chest at Kakashi’s tone and he so badly wanted to reach out and pull him to him. Hug him maybe, but Naruto did not trust his body. To touch what he had longed for, for so long would only lead to disaster. A hug would linger on because he would not want to let go and his body would either react or Naruto would do something foolish and ruin the entire family for good.

No. he had to remember his sins. All of them every single one and remember what the cost of spilling would be. He had to remember what he was and he had to remember who he had been. There was too much to risk and too much he had not yet accomplished.

“I always did like your pies.” Naruto smiled. “I hope Sasuke likes them too.” He murmured. “Or if he knows how to eat them properly over here… but he doesn’t like sweets so maybe it will be a waste.”

“It’s not too late we can do an apricot pie or another pumpkin pie.” Kakashi sounded amused. “Or if you want to give him a taste of how we do things here… why don’t we dig out the old cookbook later?”

“And have it turn into a circus? I thought embarrassing me was saved for Christmas and public dinners after I’ve caused another scandal.” Naruto snorted.

“Well we can keep it between us. Say we’re going out back to see if the chickens are around and any meaner, or say we’re looking for something.”

“Sounds sneaky.”

“Sounds like our entire childhood.”

“Yeah…” Naruto felt his heart dip. “All of us were keeping one secret or another weren’t we?”

X

“What the hell were you doing.” Sasuke grumbled as he rolled over in the bed. “It’s morning.”

“Baking.” Naruto shrugged on a shirt and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers before he hung up his towel. “Big brother wanted some bonding moments.”

Sasuke paused as those words sunk in and Naruto stretched out on the bed. “You okay?”

“No but I will be.” Naruto said softly. “That’s what is important. I will be okay, no matter how I feel now.”

“Still hurts.”

“It always will but I’ve survived this far and I’ve got a little something to keep me going.” Naruto smiled.

“Don’t you be cheesy and say you.” Sasuke growled as he grabbed the extra pillow.

Naruto barked out a laugh. “Hell no. well not exactly right because you are important too Sasuke whether you wanna admit it or not.” Sasuke growled in response. “But what I mean as that I have my own comfort my own things and people to come back to. My own way of acceptance, I can look forward because… this isn’t for the current me if it makes any sense. I have places where I can be me and I have places when I can forget the pain of all this.”

“So that’s good.” Sasuke shifted onto his side. “I thought you were going to include me more but I didn’t get the invite to the Halloween party.”

He did not expect Naruto’s bark of laughter. “Sasuke, that kind of party is very different to the ones you’ve seen up to now, the mood, the need is very different and unlike the anonymous just turn up parties we usually go to.” Naruto’s eyes grew sly. “I’ve very very acquainted with the people in those parties.”

“If you don’t want me to go just say so.” Sasuke huffed before he tossed the pillow onto Naruto’s face.

“Sounds like you want to enter my part of the world Sasuke.” Naruto snickered. “I think your businesses currently needs you too much for that.”

“What if I did?” Sasuke wondered aloud.

“I’d show you.” Naruto yawned. “In a controlled environment, I’m not tossing you in blind.” He turned into his pillow. “I’m not a total bastard.” There was a story behind Naruto’s tone but Sasuke wisely left it alone and instead got himself comfortable on the huge bed.

X

“Wimp.” The teasing laugh came from the gym and Obito was hesitant to go in. he knew the rest of the family were drawing their own conclusions about Naruto’s change of friendship with Sasuke. Naruto had brought him for a family dinner but other than smiles, they were not getting anything out of them regarding their friendship.

“We can’t be freaks like you.” Sasuke panted and Obito felt his eyebrows raise because he had never heard or seen Sasuke other than… controlled or perfect. Sasuke’s mother despaired about it. Shisui called him a princess behind his back but with Naruto he was-

Well he got trashed at Naruto’s party so maybe it was all water under the bridge for those two. “I do have lots of stamina.” Naruto teased. “How do expect to keep up if something like this takes you out? Come on Sasuke you can sword fight for ages.”

“This isn’t sword fighting.”

“Relax… trust me.”

“You don’t have human limits.” Sasuke laughed. “Fuck you Uzumaki.”

“Don’t be like that… ten more pounds.”

“Hell no!” The laughter that echoed made Obito smile before he retreated.

X

“Well that was significantly less bloody and stressful.” Naruto yawned. “Who won?”

“We know you don’t really care.” Rin teased as she left the room. Naruto glanced at the blank television before he looked at his Dad.

“Does it really matter?” His Dad smiled before he flicked Naruto’s forehead gently. “Isn’t it good enough to be family?”

Naruto’s thoughts flashed to somewhere else, with other people and felt… a little lonely. “I guess so.” He said softly.

“You’re up.” Sasuke muttered as he came back with a bowl of chips. “I can’t believe you fell asleep so soundly.”

“My secret power.” Naruto laughed.

X

He took a deep breath as he stood on the porch. Coming home was always hard, it would always be hard and not just because of Kakashi. Having to relive the past was difficult, having to pretend was agonizing but he did it because he cared.

It wiped him out but they got to smile for a little longer. A little longer they went without knowing the truth. A little longer they lived content under the lies, he could be satisfied with that.

Still having Sasuke around had been nice, having someone to exchange tired looks with. Having someone on his side who got most of the pain, someone who understood why coming home was a torment and relief at the same time.

Still, he was glad it was over. He felt no need to start blasting emails and find the biggest available house to throw a wicked party but he did not feel the need to go right back into work either. He and Sasuke had time off still, maybe they could go somewhere.

X

“See you two soon okay?” The hug his mom gave him, Naruto wanted to cry but he fought his tears back as Sasuke got swept into the hug next and his Dad hugged him tightly.

“Drive safely you two.” His Dad murmured. Naruto’s throat clenched while he returned the tight hug. No matter what, he would always love his parents. Always, they gave him so much. But lying to them hurt and having to lie and pretend to their faces, it brought him so much agony.

“Bye Dad, Mum.” He smiled. He was aware of Sasuke shooting him a look before they got into the truck. They waved as his parents went back into the house. Rin, Obito and Kakashi would stay another day before leaving.

There was silence in the truck until they got to the main road. “Are you going to be okay?”

Naruto thought it over, Mimi was going to meet them when their flight landed. His retrieval crew had actually found something. He had survived the weekend without breaking down, confessing or making everyone mad at him and he had not had to endure pointed questions about how he lived his life and with whom. “I’ll be okay eventually.” He sighed. It was the truth. “I survived.” He shrugged. “Thanksgiving down, hopefully I can dodge them for a while after this.” Mean but necessary, he did not need a party, he did not want to drown himself and forget. He wanted to relax and calm down with a different sort of forgetting. Or maybe he should just do some business and take the strain off his people. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Or maybe… he should get back to helping Sasuke finding ways that worked for him. After all the last thing everyone needed was for Sasuke to wind up like him, or for Sasuke to go through what he did. So maybe, their first stop would be for Sasuke. They had each other’s backs after all.


End file.
